thegratefuldeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Road Trips Volume 4 Number 2
Road Trips Volume 4 Number 2 is a live album by the rock band the Grateful Dead. The fourteenth of the Road Tri ps series of archival releases, it was recorded on March 31 and April 1, 1988, at the Brendan Byrne Arena in East Rutherford, New Jersey. It was the fourth Road Trips album to contain three CDs, and the third that did not include a bonus disc with advance purchases. It was released on February 1, 2011. Road Trips Volume 4 Number 2, subtitled April Fools' '88, includes the complete April 1 concert, along with the second set, encore, and two songs from the first set of the March 31 concert. It was only the second live Dead album that was recorded in 1988; the first was Grateful Dead Download Series Volume 5. The April 1 performance of Bob Dylan's "Ballad of a Thin Man" had been previously released on Postcards of the Hanging. Track listing Disc one :April 1 – First set: #"Mississippi Half-Step Uptown Toodeloo" > (Jerry Garcia, Robert Hunter) – 10:10 #"Jack Straw" > (Bob Weir, Hunter) – 5:19 #"To Lay Me Down" (Garcia, Hunter) – 8:29 #"Ballad of a Thin Man" (Bob Dylan) – 6:52 #"When Push Comes to Shove" (Hunter, Garcia) – 4:50 #"New Minglewood Blues" (traditional, arranged by Weir) – 7:48 #"Cumberland Blues" (Garcia, Phil Lesh, Hunter) – 5:51 #"Deal" (Garcia, Hunter) – 7:07 :March 31 – First set: #"When I Paint My Masterpiece" (Dylan) – 5:00 #"Let It Grow" (Weir, John Perry Barlow) – 12:06 :April 1 – Encore: #"Brokedown Palace" (Garcia, Hunter) – 5:21 Disc two :March 31 – Second set: #"Scarlet Begonias" > (Garcia, Hunter) – 8:05 #"Fire on the Mountain" (Mickey Hart, Hunter) – 11:35 #"Samson and Delilah" (traditional, arranged by Weir) – 6:40 #"Terrapin Station" > (Garcia, Hunter) – 11:41 #"Rhythm Devils" > (Hart, Bill Kreutamann) – 5:52 #"Space" > (Garcia, Lesh, Weir) – 6:22 #"Goin' Down the Road Feeling Bad" > (traditional, arranged by Grateful Dead) – 6:17 #"I Need a Miracle" > (Weir, Barlow) – 3:21 #"Dear Mr. Fantasy" > (Jim Capaldi, Chris Wood, Steve Winwood) – 4:20 #"Hey Jude" > (John Lennon, Paul McCartney) – 1:41 #"All Along the Watchtower" (Dylan) – 4:45 :March 31 – Encore: #"Knockin' on Heaven's Door" (Dylan) – 8:30 Disc three :April 1 – Second set: #"China Cat Sunflower" > (Garcia, Hunter) – 6:19 #"I Know You Rider" (traditional, arranged by Grateful Dead) – 5:37 #"Estimated Prophet" > (Weir, Barlow) – 12:36 #"Eyes of the World" > (Garcia, Hunter) – 8:55 #"Rhythm Devils" > (Hart, Kreutzmann) – 7:00 #"Space" > (Garcia, Lesh, Weir) – 8:33 #"The Other One" > (Weir, Kreutzmann) – 7:19 #"Wharf Rat" > (Garcia, Hunter) – 7:55 #"Throwing Stones" > (Weir, Barlow) – 9:05 #"Not Fade Away" (Norman Petty, Charles Hardin) – 5:57 Personnel Grateful Dead *Jerry Garcia – lead guitar, vocals *Mickey Hart – drums *Bill Kreutzmann – drums *Phil Lesh – electric bass, vocals *Brent Mydland – keyboards, vocals *Bob Weir – rhythm guitar, vocals Production *Produced for release by David Lemieux and Blair Jackson *CD mastering by Jeffrey Norman *Recorded by Dan Healy *Cover art by Scott McDougall *Photos by James B. Anderson and Bob Minkin *Package design by Steve Vance *"Somewhere in the Swamps of Jersey" liner essay by Gary Lambert Category:Road Trips Category:Albums